ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BTNR Q
Is this your first dark series? Answer: Yes, it will be my first "dark" series. Is this series even gonna be dark? Answer: Yes, around the Season One finale, it will start to get darker. See, the with the first few episodes, I'm trying to make it seem like it's Omniverse, but, as it progresses, it will differ highly from Omniverse, and become much darker. If your answer to 2 is Yes, then how dark will it be? Answer: Ahh, Sci. I'm trying to add darkness to a series of mine, that way, it can appeal to more people. So, by doing so, around Season One's finale, it shall start to get darker, so, on a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being "Not Dark", and 10 being "It Should Be On The Mature BTFF", I'd say, at the most, a 6. What horrors will Ben have to face? Answer: Dang, you REALLY like the idea of me doing a dark series. Ben will have to face multiple horrors, and he WILL get brought back to reality (like in the Aggregor arc, which I personally enjoyed watching), such as losing the Omnitrix and watching Bellwood get destroyed, being unable to save someone close to him, and a lot more that I personally believe people will like reading. Will he become Ben 10,000? Answer: EXCELLENT question, Sci! If you HAVEN'T noticed yet, many of the colors on BTNR Ben are the SAME as Omniverse's Ben 10,000, including his hair, pants, shoes, and Omnitrix. Now, it depends on which Ben 10,000 you are talking about. I want his personality to evolve into the Ben 10,000 we saw in the Original Series, like I stated above, the multiple horrors he will have to face will affect him greatly. So, yes. Evidence to prove this is that in "Days of Present's Future", Ben 10,000 will go back in time to present day TO warn Ben, now, I know it says on the Episode Guide that it will be about the destruction XARLEK will cause, but it could ALSO be about what he will have to face someday. Will there be any Batman references? (like for example: Morgan Freeman referencing his role as Lucius Fox in the Dark Knight Trilogy) Answer: He always remembers previous roles, so yes. Will there be any Superman references? (like for example: Ben asking the Omnitrix why he couldn't have a heat vision powered, flying and super strong alien that looks just like him) Answer: Maybe. Will there be any Spider-Man references? (like for example: Spidermonkey swinging on cranes, like the scene in The Amazing Spider-Man) Answer: There are bound to be references to my favorite superhero. Will Morgan Freeman ever get his own episode? Answer: Obviously yes. Is there a chance of a crossover between Ben 10.5 and Negative Rising after Season One? Answer: Well...my two (in my opinion) best series? Possibly. When do you expect Season One to be finished? Answer: Sometime around the end of the month, if not then, early to mid March. I really want to rap it up this month, I feel like it's been going on for too long, and I've spent too much time just sitting around when I have an episode to complete. Will Ben get Eon (Ben) in his Omnitrix and then fight Eon? Answer: No, there will not be any Ben as Eon fighting Eon. Will we ever see the Burger Shack? Answer: Cameo in a future episode. Can you tell us a bit more about upgraded forms? Answer: I think Azmuth explains them when he gives Ben access to them. Will there be more episodes with random stuff like Days of Present's Future? Answer: Was it STILL random, after I went through it entirely? Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising